<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't You See Me? by cutofmylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139527">Can't You See Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove'>cutofmylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, minor namjin, minor yugbam if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get your soulmate tattoo when you turn 18, but what happens when Soobin is pining over his best friend and they happen to have a stupid bro pact from when they were kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't You See Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The school setting is set in America so enjoy! Also all characters are based off real people but not reflected of said people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Yeonjun &amp; Soobin Never Date Girls Pack</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>- no girlfriends unless it is our soulmates</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>- no girl talk </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>- mandatory cuddles time</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-those who break the rules will be punished </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tends to wonder what has gone through Yeonjun and Soobin’s 12-year-old minds for this list to arise.</p><p>
  <em> “Soobinie, Yeji said she doesn’t like me and still took the chocolate I gave her,” 12-year-old Yeonjun whines to Soobin while flopping onto his bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well who needs girls anyways Junnie, we have each other and that is enough”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Soobinie what if we create a no girls pack because girls are mean”.  </em>
</p><p>And with that Yeonjun and Soobins pack as arisen, although that does not entirely mean that they entirely stayed loyal to it. Yeonjun has had many crushes on girls over the years while Soobin would just sigh and listen to Yeonjun’s rambles. Sure Yeonjun may have broken the second rule of the pack but honestly, Soobin doesn’t even care enough to punish him since he is too weak for Yeonjun. </p><p>In a world of where you get your soulmate at the age of 18 with the appearance of a tattoo that will match with another, Soobin wishes for Yeonjun to be his. Even if it would be a platonic soulmate, he longs for a romantic one as he has been in love with his best friend for years. </p><p>Yeonjun has had his tattoo for a while now as he a whole year older than Soobin. When his birthday had come around he came barling into Soobin’s house to show him a tiny star tattoo on his ankle. After that Soobin dreamt that he could have the matching star on his ankle to match.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanha, Soobin, and Seungmin were sitting around in the commons in the morning waiting for classes to start. </p><p>“I heard from Hyunjin that Yeonjun had a crush on Ryujin but then she told him she was a lesbian so I think he is gonna be a little mopey today Soobin,” Seungmin states fixing his glasses. </p><p>“I can’t believe he did not know that Ryujin was a lesbian, Soobin did you not tell him,” Sanha said.</p><p>“Well to be fair I did not really know about it myself, and you know I cannot hurt him. I’m too weak for his sad puppy face,” Soobin pouted. </p><p>“Ohhh poor Soobinie in love with his best friend who is blind”, Sanha and Seungmin both teased at him. </p><p>“Oh like either of you is any better, Sanha crushing on Rocky and Seungmin you with Hyunjin y’all ain’t fooling no one.” </p><p>“Touchy-”</p><p>“Hello, Minnie,” Hyunjin called out as he slung his body onto the chair next to Seungmin and wrapped an arm around the flustered boy, “what are you guys talking about?”</p><p>“Just Seungmins crush-”</p><p>“Nothing at all.” </p><p>“Okay so anyways, Soobin have you seen Yeonjun yet this morning? I saw him sort of get rejected so…” </p><p>“Sorry, Hyunjin I haven’t seen him since we walked to school together this morning.” </p><p>With that Wooyoung, Yeonjun, and Rocky came over to the table, Yeonjun looking a little out of it. </p><p>“Hey guys, did you hear about our hyungs volleyball game this weekend? I thought we can all go as a group to support them,” Rocky asks the group. </p><p>“Hyung I think that would be a great idea then we can see Moonbin hyung and the rest of the hyungs playing,” Sanha exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>The rest of the group murmur out an arrangement of yeses and the group fell into a comfortableness of talking about random school projects. </p><p>Soobin leans over to Yeonjun, “hyung are you okay? You seem kind of dejected from everything right now.”</p><p>“Hmm oh, Soobinie I’ll be fine I guess. I guess this is what I get for trying to break the bro code by asking Ryunjin out.”</p><p>“Hyung we will have a mandatory cuddle session today after school okay?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Later after they arrived at Soobin’s house after a long day of school, they go up to Soobin’s room with some snacks. After snacking and relaxing on the bed, they move the plates and snuggle into the bed to cuddle. Yeonjun wraps his limbs around Soobin like a clinging Koala and Soobin just snuggles his face into Yeonjun’s upper chest.</p><p>“Junnie hyung do want to talk about what happened this morning?”</p><p>“I mean I guess. So I was talking to Yeji this morning because she is Hyunjin twin and we are friends with her right? So Soyeon was talking to Ryujin right by us and she mentioned how I have a crush on Ryujin. Sure to an extent but its mainly I find her really cool and I guess it was a crush but Soyeon continuing saying how weird it would be for me to confess cause Ryujin is a lesbian and all. Then they both noticed I was there as I started to walk away”.</p><p>“Oh, poor Junnie. Well now lets work on getting over them hmm besides you broke our little bro pack so you get a punishment.”</p><p>“What were you thinking Binnie hmm?”</p><p>“This,” and with that Soobin starts to tickle Yeonjun to the point that Yeonjun turns them over so he is on top of Soobin pinning his hands by his head. Yeonjun looks down at Soobin with flushed cheeks and notices how pretty the younger looks smiling up at him. Soobin starting to notice the position they are in with Yeonjun staring down at him awkwardly coughs and tries to move Yeonjun off of him. </p><p>Yeonjun in a daze after noticing how pretty Soobin is, well starting to look it in a different light because his Soobinie has been good looking especially with his squishable cheeks and dimples that appear every time he smiles.  <em> Yeonjun snap out of it.  </em></p><p>“So umm Binnie do you have anyone you have had your eye on?”</p><p>“No not really Junnie,” only you are what he wanted to add on but his mind stopped him before saying that though out loud.  </p><p>“Oh well, you almost are to when you get your soulmate tattoo. Besides, I saw Seungmin make heart eyes at Hyunjin today and boy is he whipped. Even funnier when Seungmin would not be looking Hyunjin would be giving him the heart eyes.” </p><p>“Yes, those two are awful but not even as bad as Wooyoung and San or Sanha and Rocky. Sanha wishes so badly that he is Rocky’s soulmate cause the design is an eggshell with a baby wolf popping out. Strange but it definitely fits the two of them.”</p><p>“Wooyoung and San are the worst since they are so clingy they have no control but to be sappy in love fools.”</p><p>“But it is so cute though. Anyways are you excited about hyungs game this weekend? We have to pick up Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hyuka on Saturday. Hobi hyung is so excited to see us.”</p><p>“Hmm yes but for now let’s cuddle some more before we do our homework.” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week flew by quickly as the anticipation for the major volleyball game this weekend. The University was only a 20-minute drive so it was fairly easy to get there. Soobin and Yeonjun hop in the car with Yeonjun driving, to go down the street to pick up the trio before heading down to the campus. </p><p>They walk over to the entrance sign of the school to wait for Sanha, Rocky, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Wooyoung. What they did not expect however was the edition of other people arriving with their expected friends. </p><p>After some quick introductions (the unexpected boys were also there to see their hyung(s) play in the volleyball game), all of the boys headed over to the court where the game is taking place. Everyone quickly shuffles into the area scoping out their hyungs in the stands to go settle by them. </p><p>Soobin leads Yeongjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hyuka over to Jin hyung and the other hyungs in the little group are sitting. Seungmin and Hyunjin take their seats with the group in front while Sanha and Rocky to the right of Soobin. Wooyoung and San sit beside a guy with red hair and a guy with black hair. The volley team soon comes out onto the court for the introductions of the team members. </p><p>“For the home team, we have 5’9” Junior Nakamoto Yuta, 5’11” Freshman Kim Jungwoo, 5’9” Senior Mark Tuan, 6’ Sophmore Kim Yugyeom, 5’11” Senior Captian Park Minhyuk, 5’10” Junior Jung Hoseok, 5’11” Freshman Moon Bin, 6’ Sophomore Kim Younghoon and 5’8” Freshman Lee Minho.” </p><p>“Teams put out your starting players and then we will flip a coin for who starts the serve for this set.”</p><p>The game soon starts out and soon it is in full swing with Soobin intensely watching and clutching onto Yeounjin. Everyone is on the edge of their seats watching the ball be rallied back and forth. The crowd constantly cheering even with ever so crazy comments being screamed. </p><p>“GO JUNG HOSEOK. GO HOBIII” </p><p>“YA MOONBIN GET THAT SET”</p><p>“I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT LEE MINHO CAN GET THAT BALL”</p><p>“GO JUNGWOO GO” </p><p>A guy with black hair with red streaks at one point screeches, “Smack that all on the floor. Hit that ball so hard,” with another guy besides him joining into the yelling, “Nakamoto Yuta show them how it’s done otherwise Sicheng will be very upset. Park Minhyuk, Jung Hoseok, Kim Younghoon, Mark Tuan, Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Yugyeom.” At this point, the said boys had decided to do their own fanchant of the current members on the court putting emphasis on the last three names. They even were wildly holding posters while the Rose gold hair guy just sat there exasperated at their antics. </p><p>Eventually, it got to the third set of the game which could either result in a win for the university or sending them into a fourth set. Soobin became even more invested in the game whispering to himself whenever the ball was in a rally and actively watching. Yeonjun, on the other hand, was barely paying attention rather fixated on Soobin’s faded purple strands messily being run through. </p><p>Yeonjun started thinking about how nice it would be for him to run his fingers through it and to hold Soobin close and kissing over his face to get his cute laugh-wait what is he even thinking? Does he even like boys? Is he allowed to even think about his best friend in that way? Well with the whole soulmate thing you kind of have to be open to anything but has he even thought of boys like that. Sure Rain is a hot idol he always thought he had a boy crush on as a kid and not to mention Ryan Reynolds. </p><p>Sure this is the first real thought about being romantic with his best friend but does that make him bisexual? Does he even like his best friend in that way? All these thoughts started swirling through his mind and it honestly made him a little panicked. He tried to turn his focus back to the game but instead went back to staring at Soobin at any chance he could get. </p><p>The game ended up ending after the third set with the home university winning. Soobin and Yeonjun with the younger ones waited with the rest of the hyungs for Hobi hyung to change before they all went to this pizza joint two blocks from campus. They all settled down at a large corner booth. Yeonjun sits down next to Hoseok while Soobin sits farther away by Jin. As they settle into multiple conversations throughout dinner, with the hyungs recounting some of their wild stories and everyone enjoying each other. At one point the conversations split into little groups talking about whatever. Yeonjun decided to talk to Hoseok hyung. </p><p>“Hobi hyung, how did you know you were bisexual?”</p><p>“Does my Yeonjunnie have a crush on a boy hmm? Well for me it just kind of made sense. I questioned for a good while and to me, I felt the most comfortable with the bisexuality label. It kind of was a realization when I kissed Yoongi-ah when we were ten. But for me it made sense and I felt comfortable with my label. But that does not mean everyone fits under one label and that’s okay also. I feel Yeonjunnie that you should just follow your heart.”</p><p>“Hobi-hyung you can give quite some insightful advice. But you might be right on that crush thing.” </p><p>“Is it Soobin? I do hope the two of you are soulmates because even if the universe does not see it the rest of us can see the spark platonic or not between you.”</p><p>“Ah yeah, it is. I just one day was cuddling him and loved the thought of us together all the sudden.” </p><p>“Well if you ever needed to just talk more I’m always available to talk Yeonjunnie even if I am at a different school.” </p><p>“Thanks, hyung.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>School after the volleyball game in the early fall started to pick up quite a bit. Yeonjun and the rest of the seniors were working college applications and to enjoy their last year of high school. Soobin, Seungmin, and Sanha were busy studying for the ACT and any other standardized tests. Despite the business of the boys, they still held weekly cuddle sessions usually on Saturday night to just relax and rest from the hecticness of the week. </p><p>Soobin kept falling over and over for Yeonjun especially as he became even more clingy than normal. Always demanding cuddles and to be affectionate, Soobin just thought that he was just actually following the pact they made when they were 12. Although if it was up to Soobin he would have gotten rid of that thing by now. Snuggling back into Yeonjun, he notices Yeonjun’s socks have slipped down enough to see the marks of the soulmate tattoo on his foot. </p><p>He sighs snuggling back into Yeonjun to only hope that he could get the matching star on his ankle. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the passing of the months, spring was slowly creeping up along with AP exams. But with the coming spring meant that Yeonjun would be graduating soon and it would be an end to their weekly cuddle sessions. People were slowly getting their soulmate tattoos in Soobin’s class, such as Hyunjin who got this little camera with a ballet shoe against it. The anticipation for the year to come to an end can be felt with the warming weather. </p><p>The approaching AP exams mean that Soobin is more swamped than normal on the weekends while Yeonjun is trying to wrap up this year before he can go off to college. The one thing that Soobin completely forgot about though was Prom. </p><p>It was at their morning table Seungmin, Sanha, and him discussing notes from their classes and doing any last-minute work before the school day started. What they did not expect, however, was Rocky coming up to them looking really fidgety with Chani standing behind him. </p><p>Rocky pulls out a little sign and along with a little stuff chick plush and asks Sanha to be his date to the prom. Sanha excitedly squeals and exclaims an excited yes while Seungmin and Soobin cheer alongside him. Rocky excitedly pulls him and kisses him before quickly pulling away blushing like crazy. Chani just pats Rocky on the shoulder before they both leave to go their classrooms. </p><p>“Sanha I can’t believe Rocky just kissed you,” Soobin and Seugmin excitedly say to Sanha.</p><p>“Well, I was surprised a little bit as well. Rocky and I both knew we were soulmates because we found out on my birthday but I completely forgot about this whole prom thing.”</p><p>“Well, prom is not as important for juniors as it is for seniors,” Seungmin pipes in. </p><p>“I do hope you two go as well so I am not entirely alone at this dance. It may be a juniors and seniors dance but I still do not want to be without my best friends.</p><p>“Well, Seungminnie and I can go to the dance with you even with don’t have dates. We can just be each other’s date.”</p><p>“But Soobinie we all know that you want to go with Yeonjun even if you both are not soulmates even if it is as friends,” Sanha chimes in. </p><p>“Well, we still have a couple of weeks so that is plenty of time to figure out if Seungmin and I are going to ask our crushes to prom as friends or more or just go together”.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>A week flew by and with that Seugmin got asked to the prom with Hyunjin even if they were going together as friends. This leaves Soobin panicking on how he should go about this whole asking Yeonjun to go with him. Sure they were friends but what if Yeonjun wanted to ask someone else? The opening to ask Yeonjun came during their weekly cuddle sessions. </p><p>“Soobinnie are you going to go to the prom? I know both of your friends got asked so I assumed you were going correct?”</p><p>“Yeah, Junnie I was planning on going after Sanha got asked.”</p><p>“Well do you want to go together?”</p><p>“Sure Junnie I would love to go with you.”</p><p>Unknowing to both boys is that secretly smiled and was filled with the excitement of going with each other even it was just as best friends. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the night of prom and to say Soobin was nervous would have been an understatement. Jin was home from college for the year and was helping Soobin get ready for the dance. </p><p>“Oh, my little Soobin looking all nice for the prom. You will knock Yeonjun socks off with how handsome you look.”</p><p>“Hyung stop this is embarrassing.”</p><p>“But Soobinie I want you to look so cute that Yeonjun will just confess to you already.”</p><p>“Hyung wait what are talking about-”</p><p>“Oh, do you hear the door? I hear a door must be Yeonjun?”</p><p>Soobin looks at himself in the mirror with his deep blue suit and light eyeshadow to highlight his face. He slowly walks down the stairs to find Yeonjun in a navy suit waiting at the end of the stairs. Yeonjun stops talking to Jin and looks at Soobin and he just stares as Soobin shyly walks downs the stairs. </p><p>As he reaches the end of the stairs Yeonjun reaches his hand out to which Soobin shyly takes as he steps down the last step. They both stare at each other taking in how handsome the other looks. What they both failed to notice was Taehyung taking pictures in the background with Jungkook recording the whole thing. </p><p>“Okay lovebirds lets get to picture taking, you have a reservation to go to and I refuse to let you leave without at least one picture of both of you,” Jin shouts as we motions for picture taking to commence. They took multiple shots of the two of them, some individually, before having group photos. </p><p>After a long photo shoot, they were deemed ready to leave to go to the restaurant to meet up with the others. Dinner was a fun affair of eating and laughing as one big friend group. After eating and paying for the food they get up to leave and head to the dance. Walking into the dance was something quite magical or as magical as a high school dance can be considering they have a budget. The theme was Great Gatsby with gold embellishments everywhere. </p><p>The group takes a group photo along with couples’ pictures even if certain “couples” were just friends. The party was in full swing with everyone dancing and having a good time. Eventually, it got to a slow song where everyone started to slowly sway. </p><p>“Soobin can I uh hm have this dance?” Yeonjun asks while rubbing his neck nervously.</p><p>“Yes, you may.”</p><p>The two take to the dance floor swaying near Rocky and Sanha and Seungmin and Hyunjin. Soobin nervous on the inside slowly wraps his arms around Yeonjun’s neck while Yeonjun reaches out to put his arms around Soobin’s waist. They slowly sway back and forth to the beat of the song resting their foreheads against each other. Sadly the slow song comes to an end and the upbeat music comes back. But Soobin and Yeonjun seem to be in their own world before slowly coming back to the rest of society. </p><p>The dance comes to an end and Yeonjun drives back to Soobin’s house to drop him off before going back home. Soobin walks back into the house to see his brother Jin and Namjoon sitting on the couch with Namjoon fast asleep. Soobin toes of his shoes before proceeding into the living room. </p><p>“Soobinie how was the dance? Did you guys have a fun time? Did Yeonjun be a perfect gentleman? Did you guys kiss?”</p><p>“It was great. Yes, Yes, and I wish we had kissed but at this point, I still do not even know if Yeonjun likes boys.”</p><p>“Well, I know for a fact that he at least thinks your hot. Did you see the way he was looking at you when you were coming down the stairs? That boy’s mouth was hanging down so far, he was going to catch flies.” </p><p>“Hyuunggg stop it.”</p><p>“All I am saying Soobinie is trust in hyung. That boy is whipped for you.”</p><p>“But what if we are not soulmates?”</p><p>“Well just because you may not be soulmates does not mean you cannot be together. Platonic soulmates do exist.” </p><p>“I guess but it just would be great if we were actually soulmates you know.”</p><p>“You can do nothing but wait Soobin.”</p><p>“I guess goodnight hyung. Tell Namjoon hyung I said goodnight.”</p><p>Soobin walks up the stairs and changes to get ready for bed. Snuggling into bed, he sighs and tries to get some sleep thinking about their romantic dance that happened that night. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The school year has come to an end with the seniors graduating meaning that Yeonjun is graduating. Luckily he is going to the university that Jin hyung and the others are attending. But it still will not be the same without Yeonjun and Soobin weekly cuddles or just seeing him every single day. </p><p>Summer went by way to fast for Soobin liking, spending time with Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Heuningkai. He also spent time with his older brother just hanging out around the house. But as summer slipped through, fall began again with classes back in gear. Soobin, Seungmin, and Sanha were in their last year of high school and it felt strange without some of the past seniors there with them. They were sitting at their normal once again stressing over college applications.</p><p>“I swear I am already at looking at this college essay for the hundredth time,” Sanha whined. </p><p>“Well after November 1st we will never have to look at them ever again,” Seungmin commented.</p><p>“Besides Sanha then you can your boyfriend who happens to be your soulmate,” Soobin teased. </p><p>“Speaking of soulmates, Seungmin your birthday was yesterday and you still have not shown us your mark.”</p><p>Slowly Seungmin lifts up his sleeves to reveal the little camera and ballet shoe on his upper inner arm. </p><p>“Omg is that” “That is the same tattoo as Hyunjin has” both Sanha and Soobin squeal in excitement. </p><p>“Seungmin have you told Hyunjin yet?” </p><p>“Well no I have not um well I eventually get to that.”</p><p>Seungmin, Sanha, and Soobin all look at each other before getting back to working on their essays. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Fall slowly turned in early winter with December had already come into full storm. Soobin’s birthday has passed and the identical star has appeared on his ankle. Yeonjun has yet to actually come back from college for a couple of more days. At this point, Soobin didn’t even know how he was going to address the fact that he was soulmates with Yeonjun. There was so many unanswered things that Soobin still needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeonjun</b>
</p><p>Soobinie I will be back tomorrow for our cuddle time (o^▽^o)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soobin</b>
</p><p>Okie hyung I am excited (*≧ω≦*)</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow could not have come any faster for Soobin. The anticipation was building up to just be in the same space as Yeonjun. But he was also nervous just for what was going to come. Soobin tossed and turned all night waiting for Yeonjun to come back home. </p><p>Soobin was in the middle of straightening his room again when the doorbell rang. He could hear Jin hyung opening the door and talking to Yeonjun before sending him up the stairs. Soobin looked at the door in anticipation for Yeonjun to walk through the door. As soon as the door opened, Soobin rushed to his feet and immediately tackled Yeonjun into a hug. </p><p>“Soobinie I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I missed you more.”</p><p>“So tell me about your soulmate tattoo? Who is it?” </p><p>“Well about that, Yeonjun I think we should talk about that.”</p><p>They both sit onto the bed facing each other. </p><p>“Before you reveal your soulmate tattoo I guess I probably tell you something as well.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you can go ahead and tell me Junnie.”</p><p>“I am bisexual.”</p><p>“Well, that is a major relief.”</p><p>“What do you mean?’</p><p>“Yeonjun I’m your soulmate and I have been in love with you for who knows how long.”</p><p>“Well this makes everything so much easier,” and with that Yeonjun leans in and kisses Soobin on the lips. Soobin slightly shocked by the sudden action, slowly reciprocating to the kiss. They both pull away and gasp for air smiling at each other. </p><p>“You know not that I doubt you or anything but I still want to see your mark.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Soobin pulls down his sock, and there on his ankle is a matching star. </p><p>“It is absolutely beautiful. Now let’s cuddle cause I missed you.”</p><p>“Only if I get kisses as well.”</p><p>“Hmm we have to see about that but I believe it can be arranged.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the day snuggled in each other’s embrace and just enjoying each other with Yeonjun lying on top of Soobin.</p><p>“Yeonjun we can rid of that stupid pact we made right?”</p><p>“Yeah, honestly what was going on in our twelve-year-old minds that we thought that was going to work.”</p><p> “Great now I can tear up that stupid thing.”</p><p>“Joonie look they are cuddling and being all domestic.”</p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun both look at the open door to see Jin and Namjoon looking in with Jin snapping pictures. Yeonjun looks down at Soobin and they both just sigh at their hyungs antics. </p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun would not enjoy it any other way than right there in each other’s embraces.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this! Song lyrics taken smack that just in case of plagiarism.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>